You Were Right
by abbykaddabby
Summary: "Karkat had always said, 'Life is like a RomCom; full of pain, laughter, and sloppy makeouts.' Well, he was right about one of those things. Life is full of pain. I'm Dave fucking Strider. And you're about to hear my ironic story. Got a problem with it? Fine." HUMAN!STUCK! RATED M FOR LANGUAGE CAUSE, HEY! IT'S DAVE AND KARKAT. WHAT ELSE CAN YOU REALLY EXPECT?
1. Chapter 1

Sup? Hah, who am I kidding? We both know I don't fucking care. As John said before he kicked me out, "I don't give a shit about anyone but myself." Whatever. I don't care. You know, as Karkat always said,

"Life is like a RomCom; full of pain, laughter, and sloppy makeouts." Well, he was right about one of those things. Life is full of pain. I'm Dave fucking Strider. And you're about to hear my ironic story. Got a problem with it? Fine. Like I said before, I don't fucking care.

000

The sun is shining brightly through the usually closed blinds of the room that John and I share. I blink my eyes open and wince, groping for the salvation of my shades on the table next to the bed. As I slip them on I am pounced upon by a very cheerful buck tooth boy. I look up at him and he's grinning.

"Do you know what today is?!"

"Tuesday?..."I guess sleepily.

He frowns and I immediately know that I got it wrong. I would feel bad if I wasn't so tired and I guess that the indifference shows on my face.

"I don't believe it," he says sadly. "You forgot–Dave it's our anniversary!" Oh fuck. You did forget. But how do you say that to him? 'Oh, hey John! I completely forgot, please forgive me!' It may be okay...if it was the first one I'd forgotten...fuck, I'm awful. John blinks and stares at me and I know he's asked me something.

"Huh?"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You're impossible. You know, Dave. I-I don't think this is working anymore. I don't think I can do this."

I blink. Say what? Did John just dump me?...No...he couldn't have...

"You serious? Are you, _dumping_ me?"

He bites his lip and nods.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore."

I close your eyes and sigh.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then fucking _fine_. I'll just pack my shit and go."

He blinks back the tears and gets off of me.

"I'm sorry, Dave...this is just how it's got to be..."

I slip on a pair of pants and a shirt and glare at him through my shades. He flinches and I smirk as I do as promised. I slip on my shoes and laugh as he tries to apologize again.

"Just shut up, Egderp."

His face sets into a look of anger and he glares back.

"Don't call me that, you know I don't like it!"

"Exactly." I stand up and grab my things, heading to the door.

"You know what, Dave?! You just don't give a shit about anyone but yourself, do you?!"

I stop and laugh again.

"Thanks, Egderp. Those'll be wonderful words to remember you by." And with that I walk out the door and slam it shut behind me. I run down the street until I get to a bus stop and pull out my phone before sinking onto a bench. I speed dial the first contact on there and breathe a sigh of relief when Karkat picks up.

"Strider, do you realize that it is seven in the Goddamned morning?! This better be fucking good," he yells through the phone. Fuck, I woke him up. He has a right to be pissed but I just don't care.

"Egbert kicked me out," I reply quietly.

There is silence on the other end of the phone before I hear him sigh and I know he's rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer while scowling.

"Strider..." he laughs and I know it's not out of humor, it's out of disbelief. "You forgot your own anniversary again, didn't you?"

"Yes," I let my voice trail off and I can just see him shaking his head.

"Get your ass down here so I can kick it."

I laugh and he joins in, I then push my shades up to rub my eyes and drop them after I'm finished.

"Seriously though, get your ass over here and I'll give you the spare room."

"What about Makara?"

He growls and I know I shouldn't of said that.

"He's staying with whichever whore it is this month. I told him not to come back until she kicked him out," he spits into the receiver and I flinch.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be down in a few, 'ight?"

"Alright," he's interrupted by a yawn and you chuckle. "Shut the fuck up, I'll see you then."

I laugh again and click the phone shut. Little angry guy's already got me feeling better. I pick up my things and head down the street, towards Karkat's apartment and sigh when I finally get there. I open the door with the key Karkat had given me and walk in. I take a look around and cringe at what I find.

**A/N: What does Dave see? Is Karkat alright? Will he let the Cool Kid stay? Or will things go wrong?! Find out, NEXT TIME ON YOU WERE RIGHT! Hah, I'm stupid, I know, I know-hangs head in shame-Please forgive me for this crappy story. I had to write it before I could do anything else, which includes any of my other posts! Again, I apologize and if you guys like, I'll continue! Soooooooooooo yeah! Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed! Hah^w^MEOW!-goes and pounces on random string-Bye**!


	2. Oh My God

**A/N:New chapter! Aren't y'all lucky?! Hah:3 Possibly not, it's real fricken short and it might suck, really bad...oh well! Thanks to all who followed! They are: ****_FullOfAwesomeness44, FrollickingKighticorn, DemontaDark, SurineRose, apotheounGryphus, XxAnimeFreak13xX, and TheAwsomeMe!_**** You guys are great!X3 And a special thanks to my good friend ****_yuugi arry_**** for reviewing! And yet another for the one who first got me into this ship! ****_PrideMakara_****, Love ya, Pale-Sis! 3XD Well now that I've made you sit through this boring awards ceremony, AKA humongous author's not, it's onto the main event! ****_You Were Right_****, chapter two!**

I do a double take as I walk into the abode, shutting the door behind me. Littering the floor are empty DVD boxes and those heart-shaped boxes full of chocolates, along with candles and what look like dead roses. There are also pizza boxes(undoubtably ordered in)and two liter drinks all around me. And...is that fucking Adele?! Oh my god, tell me it isn't...it fucking is. What the hell happened?

Oh my God...what has he been doing? Sitting around all day watching romances? Looks like it. Like, did he never leave his place anymore? What the fuck is going on here?...

"Yo, Karkat? You here buddy?" I call out nervously, looking around for him. He walks into the room a few minutes later, looking like he just fell out of bed, which he probably did, and like he hadn't showered in weeks. "Karkat, man what the fuck is all this?"

He yawns and blinks, looking around the room.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything wrong."

My forehead crinkles and my pokerface breaks, the worry showing. Shit, I'll have to fix that later.

"Karkat, man, there's shit everywhere!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? This is useful stuff!"

"Useful?" I snort. "Maybe if you're building Mt. Saint Pizza Box. This shit's so disgusting it ain't even–" I stop when I see one of the boxes move. "Oh hell no. Karkat, what the fuck, that thing just _moved._"

Karkat blinked before smiling sheepishly. That ain't like him. Oh shit, what's that feeling...it's deep in the pit of my stomach...it's like a fire...holy shit what is it?! I brush it off and shake my head, I have shit to take care of here.

"Go take a shower."

"What?"

I laugh and look at him, "Go take a fucking shower! You look like shit, man." He chuckles and nods.

"Figures, alright, I'm going." He walks back off to his room and the fire dims down a bit, I let out a sigh. What the _hell_? That's never happened to me before...I'll have to figure it out later. He walks back into the room, clean clothes tucked under his arm and into the bathroom. I slightly smile and shake my head, turning off the music and getting to work.

000

It's about ten minutes later and I've only just started on the pizza boxes, those needed to go first, when I hear singing.

'_Didn't I turn that shit off.._.?'

No, I did...it's coming from the bathroom. I tiptoe over and press the side of my head against the door, listening.

"When, will I, see you again? You left with no 'Good-Bye,' not a single word was said...No final kiss to seal any seams. I had no idea, of the state we were leaving..." It's Karkat. He's good, I'll have to have him sing at Dirk's club sometime. The people would love him.

"I know I have a fickle heart, and a bitterness, and a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head. But, don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you left me, before! Baby, please remember, me once more..." He's really fucking good, and that fire's back. I shake my head and get back to work but Karkat's voice carries to me from the bathroom.

"When was the last time you thought of me? Or have you completely erased me from your memory? I often think about, where I went wrong...the more I do, the less I know!

But I know I have a fickle heart, and a bitterness, and a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head. But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you left me, before! Baby, please remember, me once more!

I gave you space, so you could breath! I kept my distance so you'd be free! In hopes you'd find the missin' piece, to bring you back to me! Why don't you remember?! Don't you remember, the reason you left me, before?! Baby, please, remember...me once more...

When...will I...see you...again...?"

I blink and a small smile appears on my face before returning to the usual poker. I know it's for Makara. Then that fire is gone and it's replaced with ice. I shudder and finish stuffing the pizza boxes into five bags, tossing them out the door and onto the curb.

The room looks significantly better and now it's on to the roses and chocolates, Karkat would kill me if I touched his movies. After a few more torturous minutes of Adele, it seems Karkat's finished. I hear the water shut off and a few minutes later Karkat steps into the room. He blinks and a slow grin stretches on his face.

"Hey, thanks! You do a really good job..." I smirk and he laughs.

"All in a days work, ma'am." He snorts and I laugh.

"'Ma'am,' my ass...I'll 'ma'am' you." He mutters and walks back into his room, returning a few minutes with a vacuum. "Get back to work and I'll make some food so we don't fucking starve to death or some unironic shit." He exits the room and my eyes follow him, that flame back again. Seriously, what is this shit?

**A/N:Wellllll, that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it sucks!^.^ Wrote this today on the bus! Annnnnmnnd you guys don't care. Oh well! Hah:3 So, I lost my string!DX Well, bye you guys! If you liked it, review, favorite, and follow! Or just PM me saying you liked it! Your support is important! Scouts honor! Annnnnd I'm not a Scout...oh whatever! BYEEEEEEEE!**


	3. What IS This?

**A/N:Hey! I'm back! And with an update! Today is my two month anniversary with my wonderful moirail, Miss PrideMakara! Love ya, Darlin'! Moirails 'till the universe crumbles and time ceases to exist and even after that! Hah, I know, I know, I'm stupid, but its okay! I'm cool with it! Sooooo...hear you guys go!**

At the same time I finish cleaning, his RomComs all stacked neatly on his bookshelf and the trash bags on the curb, he finishes cooking. He walks into the room a few minutes later and blinks at me. I had taken my shades off earlier so I wouldn't lose them. He smiles and lets out a low whistle.

"Good job," he grins and nods, making me snort, which he takes as a sign of disbelief. "No, it really is!"

"I know, you just crack me up," I reply with my signature pokerface, albeit, it's kind of ruined by my lack of shades. He turns and gives me a skeptical look before laughing.

"Whatever, cool kid. You hungry?" I nod and he grins, heading towards the kitchen. I follow contently and look around. He's made some pretty legit stuff. Bacon and toast and eggs and stuff. He's even got apple juice. It actually looks pretty good. And so does he.

Wait, what? _What_?

I shake my head and sit down. He yawns and sits across from me, dragging the bowl of eggs towards himself. I smile slightly before quickly reasserting my pokerface and reaching for the bacon.

"Looks good."

"Aw, well thanks!" This pulls a grin out of him and I chuckle before dropping my pokerface. I can live without it around him. This causes his grin to get bigger and his face looks as lit as a Christmas tree. This makes me happy but I have no idea why. I smirk as I decide to try something.

"The food looks pretty good too." I say nonchalantly, taking the eggs from him as he goes for the bacon. It takes a moment before it sinks in and when it does he freezes, his face going cherry red. My smirk grows and he mutters a, "Shut up..."

"Awww, Karkles, that's adorable."

"Fuck you," he says. But his words have no venom and his face holds a grin.

I smirk back, "When, where, and how hard?"

He snorts. "Prick."

"Thanks, sexy."

"You're a dick."

"You're in denial."

"Am not, asshat," he laughs.

"Are too, gorgeous. Just admit it, you wanna fuck me."

"What? No!" he snorts. "Not even for all the money you got."

"Ahhh, so now you're a prostitute?"

He sputters and stands, banging his hands on the table before walking over to the two sided counter. "I am not!" I get up and follow him, getting on the other side and smirking.

"Are too, baby doll."

"I fucking am not!" He leans over the counter, trying to make a point. His point is unproven as I copy him, our noses almost touching.

"Are too." That fire is back and this time...I feel like I know what it is.

So when he leans forward again to protest, my lips meet his and my eyes shut. I can tell that I've shocked him and I'm about to pull away before he kisses me back. My eyes shoot open to meet his closed ones and I smile into the kiss before shutting my own again. He pulls back after a few seconds and looks at me oddly. I frown and start to back up.

"I-I'm sorry, man...I didn't mean to, it just kinda fucking happened and all...shit-"

"Shut the fuck up, Strider," he replies, interrupting me. I blink and in seconds he's over the counter and in front of me. He pulls my face back down to his and kisses me again. Almost instantaneously, that fire burns hotter than it ever has before. I quickly kiss him back, putting one of my hands on the small of his back and tangling another in his dark hair.

He wraps his arms around my neck and I push him into the counter. His legs are soon wrapped around my waist and I swipe my tounge along his lips. He parts his lips with a small moan and I dart my tounge in, flicking it against his before probing his mouth. He quickly let's me establish dominance. I smirk a little and pull back, kissing a trail along his jaw and to his neck. I stop there and start nipping and sucking at it. This pulls a series of groans and moans out of him which makes me a very happy Dave. I smirk and bite down, causing a yelp from him. I kiss the bite mark apologetically and pull back to look up at him. He shrugs and I smile.

Going to the other side of his neck, I start again and he closes his eyes blissfully. We both freeze and my blood runs cold when I hear the clearing of a throat behind me. I pull back and see Karkat's face, his eyes are wide and his mouth is ajar. Turning around I come face to face with none other than Gamzee Makara.

"What the motherfuck is going on here?"

**A/N:Annnnnnnd cock-blocked. Sorry duckies! Maybe someother time!:3 Tune in next chapter to find out what happens next!**


	4. Comfort

**A/N:Okay, not going to list specific names because it'd take to long and I'm lazyDX Oh well! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! You all know who you are! Without further adieu, You Were Right, chapter four!**

There's a low growling sound and I realize it's coming from the taller male. He's angry and I can see it radiating out of every pore on his body.

"What. The. _Hell. _Karkles." Karkat frowns and I take a defensive position in front of him. He slides off the counter and steps up to my level.

"Back off, Makara. What do you fucking mean what the hell?! I only told you to come back when your slut dumped you. Not that I'd be single and prepared to jump back into your arms," he snarled at him. Gamzee blinks and he looks as if this has shocked him. "You know Makara, I'm not fucking kitten! I'm not just going to wait here while you go and screw around! Why should I have to stick around when you never do?! You don't know how worried it makes me every time you step out that door with your duffle bag. How worried I am that you may not come back. And if you do know, then you just don't fucking care! You don't give a shit about any of it! And that's even fucking better!"

During his tirade, Karkat has moved out from behind me, slowly making his way towards Gamzee. By now, he has him backed against a wall, right pointer finger painfully poking at his chest every time he wants to make a point. The taller male looks like contact doesn't even bother him as he grins lazily at the boy.

God how I wanna beat the grin right off his face. Although, no matter how much I want to, I don't. Because his eyes tell a different story. You know he's frightened by what's happening. I know he expected a warm, if not slightly chilly, welcome from Karkat. Idiot.

"K-Karb–"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to fucking hear it! You know what. Just get out," he says the last part lowly.

"W-What?" Gamzee replies cautiously.

"I SAID. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT." Karkat whips his head up and yells at him. "I'M SICK OF YOUR 'I LOVE YOU BUT I'M JUST GONNA GO OUT AND BUDDYFUCK WITH MY SLUTS!' BULL SHIT! NO MORE! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Makara's eyes shoot open and he scrambles to grab his bag and run out the door.

I watch the whole scene in shock until Karkat drops to his knees on the floor.

"K-KitKat?" He looks up and rubs his eyes, shaking his head.

"F-Fuck, I'm sorry, God I'm an idiot for not taking that somewhere else. I'm so fucking stupid, I'm sorry," he stares at the floor, afraid to meet my gaze. My shades are still on the table and I decide to just leave them there. Instead, I drop gracefully to my knees in front of him and stick a finger under his chin before tilting it up.

"You ain't stupid." I smirk and lean forward, kissing him softly. He kisses back and I pull away before things get out of hand. Karkat's emotional right now, and I don't want him doing this stuff because he's feeling reckless. My smirk grows as he whines, wanting more. I chuckle and peck his forehead. "You wanna watch one of your shitty romcoms?"

He pulls back and grins before running off to the living room to choose. I chuckle and stand, popping my back and following him, grabbing a blanket from off his bed on the way. This should be boring as hell. Might just take a nap. I flop gracefully onto the couch and watch him as he chooses and brings it over, popping it into the DVD player and diving onto the couch in front of me.

I smirk, chuckling, and wrap an arm around his waist as he pulls back the blanket and cuddles up. He blushes as he sees it and mutters a, "Shut up..." I just smile softly and press my lips to the side of his head before relaxing, placing my cheek on the same side of his head and sighing. He grins and moves in even closer as the movie starts. My eyes widen. _Titanic_...oh hell no. This one actually makes me cry...damnit. Oh well. If it makes him happy...

**A/N:Here you go! Some DaveKat fluff just for you. Hope you enjoyed! Favorites, follows, and comments make me very very happy!:3 Soooooo, please leave 'em! Love you guys, see ya next time! On You Were Right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I LIVE! Hello! Sorry it's been so long! I love you guys!**

A still feel the tears slip silently from my eyes as the credits roll, Karkat tucked safely into my chest and crying much harder than I would ever dare. It brings a slight smile to my face as he lets out his more tender side and I softly kiss the top of his head.

"It's okay, Kitkat, it's over now." I smile a little bigger as he nods slowly and holds on tighter to me. I gently wipe away the tears streaking his face with a thumb and I feel him nuzzle my hand.

"So...asshole...what are we now?"

The question catches me off guard and I just look down at him, feeling a pink tint come to my cheeks.

"U-Uh, I dunno...what ever you want to be..."

I think I feel him smile at that and I'm proved right when he tilts his head up to look at me. I feel his soft lips connect with mine and I smile at the feeling it gives me. He pulls away after a lengthy moment, resting his head against my chest and absently picking up one of my hands. Speaking softly as he plays with it, his words bring a soft smile to my face.

"I love you, Dave."

"I love you too, Kittenmittens."

**A/N:Extremely short chapter, I know! But this is just to see who's still out there and who had loyally waited for me! I will write and post a new chapter for this as soon as I have nine comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Well you guys, I got nine reviews so imma keep my promise! You Were Right Chapter six!**

It's been about two months since I moved in and got together with Karkat. Two months of daily "I love you"s, two months of actually wanting to come home when I leave from work, two months without fighting, and what I think is the best of all, two months of pure Karkat. Now, I knew things wouldn't stay all sunshine and daisies because it was indeed Karkat that I was with, but I didn't think we'd have our first fight this soon.

I was on my way home from work when I got the text.

**CG:HEY, ASSHOLE, I JUST WOKE UP. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE DINNER SO YOU JUST PICK SOMETHING UP OR SOME SHIT.**

I frown, slightly peeved at the message. It irritated me to know that while I was working he was just sleeping. All. Damn. Day. So

I did something I'm not proud of...I messaged back.

**TG:no way you go out and pick the shit up i aint doin it youre the one whos done absolutely nothing today**

And that's when hell broke loose. There were many messages sent between us in the ten minutes it took for me to get home and with every one I could feel my blood boil. It was so bad that when I got home the argument transferred from the phones to reality. And five minutes later I find us where we are now, still screaming at each other.

"YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ME, YOU SHITSPONGE! I DO EVERYTHING AROUND THE HOUSE AND ALL I ASK YOU TO DO IS GET DINNER FOR ONE NIGHT AND YOU'RE SOME HOW FUCKING UNABLE TO?!"

"NO BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WORKING ALL FUCKING DAY WHILE YOU'VE JUST BEEN SLEEPING, DAMMIT!"

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! I WAS SLEEPING OFF A GOD DAMNED MIGRAINE THAT HAS COME BACK SINCE YOU DRAGGED YOUR ASS IN THROUGH THAT DOOR!"

"OH SO NOW I'M JUST THE ASS AREN'T I?! BECAUSE I CAN'T EQUATE YOUR FUCKING LAZINESS AS MEDICATION!"

"GOD DAMMIT YOU'RE WORSE THAN GAMZEE! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"WELL GOOD, BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO!"

As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them, however my face shows no such thing. We just kind of stand there for a second, catching our breath, before we both went for it at the same time. I don't know who's crying first but all I know is that we both are by the time our lips separate and I pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Kitkat, I'm so sorry, god I love you so damn much, I'm sorry."

"I-I'm sorry too, fuckass, god I love you, I'm sorry!" Before he can get out anymore I'm kissing him again and still holding him tight. It slowly progresses into a full on make out, and although it's sloppy, it's full of our emotions.

Eventually I find myself pressing him into the wall with his legs wrapped around my waist. I slowly move down his jaw, attacking his neck as I carry him into the bed room and lay him on the bed after kicking the door shut behind me...

**A/N:And now you wait! This time I have a window. Some time in the next three weeks I will post a new chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get, and what they say, it'll be smut! You all have two weeks from today to review telling me if you want it or not. Not only that, but I will only let it be the smut if I get nine reviews or more telling me you want it!**

**So, smut= nine or more reviews requesting it.**

**And that's it! No requests or proper amounts, no smut! Bye bye, my children! I love you all!**


End file.
